Rye's Job
by Eyto
Summary: Rye est l'un des assassins les plus compétents de l'Organisation, dépassant même Gin. Cependant, un contrat l'oblige à abattre une tierce connaissance : Shinichi Kudo. AkaixAkemi, ShixRan. Fiction terminé. AU.
1. Une mission pour Rye

Hello !

Et une nouvelle petite fiction publiée ! Après "Sixième sens" je passe à celle-ci, prévue depuis Novembre il me semble ?

Donc, dans cette nouvelle histoire, j'y efface TOUS les événements du manga. Le contexte est assez simple : Akai est infiltré dans l'Organisation depuis maintenant 4 ans et demi, et il est légèrement soupçonné d'être un traitre. Une cible lui est donnée : Shinichi, 16 ans. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir des membres des MIB vu dans les films, dans les flashbacks, ou bien Akemi et compagnie... de plus, l'histoire se déroule à New York ! ...

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Rye's Job<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens, Rye alias Dai Moroboshi ne parvenait plus à se rendormir. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses cheveux, coupés la veille ? Non. C'était sûrement par rapport à sa dernière mission. Comme d'habitude, il recevait des contrats, il était un haut placé de l'Organisation maintenant, et avait donc la confiance du Boss, mais aussi le respect des autres.

Dai Moroboshi n'était pas non plus celui qu'il voulait faire croire, il s'appelait Shuichi Akai, et c'était un agent du FBI infiltré, donc évidemment, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assassiner quelqu'un, il avait une certaine peine... ou presque, la plupart des cibles étant des criminels.

Il se releva de son lit, sa couette tombant sur le sol. Il dormait dans l'un des complexe de l'Organisation, le complexe principale, à la fois distant de New York, mais à la fois proche, leur couverture était de toute manière parfaite, la police ne trouverait jamais rien, le laboratoire étant certifié et approuvé... pour les habitants en ville, c'était un centre de recherche banale.

En se rapprochant de sa fenêtre de chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une forte pluie... et encore une fois, il s'essuya les yeux au cas où, de longue cernes noirs passant en dessous.

Il enfila un tee-shirt blanc, sa veste noire simple -auquel il n'y avait que deux poches- et un pantalon noir. (NdA : la tenue habituelle de Dai, pas celle de Shu)

- Dai-kun, tu es réveillé ? demanda Akemi en toquant à la porte.

- Oui. Entre, répondit-il.

Elle entra, tout juste habillé d'une veste verte et d'une petite robe blanche. En regardant rapidement sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin.

Akemi l'embrassa rapidement, et lui sourit légèrement.

- J'ai enfin terminé... j'en ai marre d'enchainer les nuits sur ce produit.

Dai exquis un petit sourire discret.

- Comment va ta sœur ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas bien ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le savais.

Akemi ria légèrement,

- Mieux. Sa température baisse.

- Tant mieux. Ah. Je vais aller manger quelque chose, à plus tard.

Dai sortit assez rapidement de la pièce, vagabondant ainsi dans les couloirs sombres du centre. Il prit l'ascenseur, descendit de plusieurs étages, et sortit pour rejoindre le petit réfectoire. Les couloirs étaient aussi blancs que les fioles du laboratoire, et le sol était très souvent gris, mais avec la combinaison du peu de luminosité, le tout donnait l'impression d'être dans un hôpital hanté.

Il s'installa à une table, et prit rapidement un simple déjeuner : tartine beurrée, café.

Comme d'habitude, il était seul. Shuichi avait pour habitude se lever tôt le matin, cinq heures et demie la plupart du temps, et l'heure du réveil habituel était de six heures.

Reprenant son petit plateau afin de le laver dans l'arrière-pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable. Et comme bien souvent, il avait un message d'information concernant les emplois du temps.

Il reprit route vers l'ascenseur, et atteignit le premier étage, dans lequel il y avait les pièces de réunion, des salles d'attente et de vidéo-projection, mais surtout le planning, collé contre un mur. C'était une sorte de tableau tactile, avec tous les horaires et missions des petits membres, les plus haut placés telle Gin et autres étaient sur le second tableau, en message codé.

- Pfft. Rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

Il rangea son téléphone.

Les téléphones portables de l'Organisation... un sujet bien complexe. Les membres avaient tous TROIS téléphones :

*Le premier servait de radio/chat de discussion rapide entre membres. Il y avait plusieurs groupes de "tchat" : Scientifique, haut placé, administration etc. dans lesquels il y avait les SMS partagé, et les demandes vocales.

*Le second était un téléphone personnel de la personne. S'il reçoit un appel de son frère innocent, c'est sur celui-ci. S'il doit contacter la police pour son job "couverture", c'est celui-là.

*Le dernier est le téléphone personnel des hommes en noir, dans lequel il y a les contacts des membres "proches" ou simplement les fournisseurs, dealers en tous genres... par exemple, Gin à Vermouth pour pouvoir connaitre ses intentions sur telle mission.

Dai posa des affaires dans un casier, et prit les escaliers direction le sous-sol. Salle de musculation, piscine, et des pièces de détente. Les sous-sols avaient été construit directement dans la montagne sur laquelle il y avait le centre. Elle n'était pas immense, on pouvait même la considérer comme une colline, et les villas l'entourant, c'était un avantage.

Il y avait de grandes fenêtres, visibles de loin avec des jumelles. Celles-ci étaient encadrées dans du béton, une sorte de décoration, le reste, c'était la pierre-terre de la montagne.

- Hey, Rye ! gueula un homme.

L'agent se retourna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mhm ? cracha Dai.

- Bourbon ! Il est vénère contre toi.

- Ah, ricana-t-il.

Il ne prêta plus attention à l'autre homme, un rictus sur son visage.

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

Yusaku Kudo s'avança légèrement vers l'homme menotté, Shinichi Kudo à ses côtés.

Shinichi Kudo... grand détective, célèbre aux États-Unis, célèbre au Japon, célèbre en Amérique du sud... et son père était également connu comme étant l'un des meilleurs écrivains de roman policier, avec son titre le plus célèbre : Night Baron.

- Peu importe la raison qui vous a poussé à commettre ce crime, je ne souhaite pas l'entendre, car il n'existe aucune réel excuse pour avoir retiré le don de la vie à quelqu'un.

Le criminel serra les dents, baissant les yeux au passage. L'inspecteur Winter poussa un léger soupir.

- Encore une fois, vous avez été à la hauteur de votre réputation.

- Merci.

Il entra dans sa voiture, Yusaku se tournant vers son fils.

- Vraiment... des fois, je me demande comment peut-on faire de telle action. Dans tous les cas, rentrons.

- Ouais... souffla Shinichi.

CLIK.

Le détective se retourna sur le coup.

_"Ce bruit. Une photo ?"_

Ne se souciant de rien, il continua sa route, suivant son père.

Vermouth jeta la photographie sur le bureau de Gin.

- Kudo Shinichi ? qui est-il ?

- Le fils d'Yusaku Kudo, ce mec a des relations avec Interpol. Sauf que Yusaku est souvent en déplacement, il n'est pas vraiment dangereux. En revanche, ce garçon détective, à quelques contacts avec le FBI, nos anciens ennemis. C'est un fardeau pour nous, il est dangereux.

Gin afficha un sourire sadique;

- Vermouth. Personne ne peut nous atteindre, encore moins un gamin...

Elle en ria légèrement.

- Mais si tu sens qu'il est nuisible, élimine-le. Le Boss te l'accordera.

Le Boss, cette personne, nom de code : Anokata. Personne n'a jamais su où il était réellement, car il se déplaçait très souvent, et quand bien même il serait au complexe général de New York, il était souvent déguisé/camouflé et donc méconnaissable.

Seule Gin a eu le privilège d'avoir un bref aperçu de lui : toujours une casquette, un bonnet ou une capuche sur la tête, le col toujours relevé, des vêtements noirs, souvent un gros manteau bien chaud. Quant à son physique, c'était un homme, basique, des yeux aussi gris qu'un métal, avec une lueur de noir et de haine intense, qui pouvait paralyser n'importe qui. Le regard de Gin ou de Shuichi ne valait certainement pas celui d'Anokata.

Anokata était d'une prudence extrême, très intelligent, vigilant, et surtout sans aucune pitié.

- Non... je vais confier cette tâche à Rye.

- Rye ? s'interrogea Gin. Pourquoi ?

Vermouth sourit.

- Il est... anormal.

- Hmf...

- Rye devra abattre Shinichi dans les prochains jours.

* * *

><p>Voilà qui met un terme au premier chapitre.<p>

N'espérais pas avoir une apparition d'Anokata, quoique... ?

À bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Anecdote :<strong>

L'inspecteur Winter → Référence à l'inspecteur Erik Winter, qui a été créé par Âke Edwardson.


	2. Un rendez-vous pour Shinichi

**Chapitre 2 :**

Une seule pilule avait suffi pour endormir Shuichi dans sa cabine, son lieu de repos.

Ces derniers-temps, il avait des problèmes de sommeil, il dormait peu, passant parfois des nuits torrides, ne sachant pas comment s'endormir. À l'aide d'Akemi, il avait pu se reconstruire une carapace, dans laquelle il pouvait dormir sans être dérangé. Sa petite amie lui avait donné des produits, venant de ses propres expériences, qui au même titre qu'un somnifère basique, pouvait endormir n'importe qui l'ingurgitant.

Elle avait en revanche parlé d'effet secondaire, assez dérangeant dans certains cas : les souvenirs. Dans les dernières images qu'a pu voir Akai, il y avait parfois des douleurs, tels les assassinats. Et ces souvenirs, la pilule s'en servaient comme contre-attaque : cauchemar. Dai Moroboshi se sentit mal. Il revivait un moment de son infiltration qui salissait sa réputation au sein du FBI; réputé comme étant un sniper délite, on lui avait confié la dure mission d'assassiner un ancien militaire ivrogne à New York, qui avait déjà eu recours à des transactions avec des fournisseurs des hommes de Gin, et même Amuro lui-même, qui avait échappé de près à une sanction. De ce fait, l'alcoolique en question comptait révéler l'existence de fournisseur importateur d'arme et de drogue, et l'Organisation aurait été en danger.

C'était son désir, ce jour-là. Si prêt de se servir d'un témoin pour renverser l'Organisation... mais il avait placé son espoir ailleurs : Yuskaku et Shinichi Kudo. Il avait déjà collaboré secrètement avec Yusaku, et discuté brièvement avec le détective. Il se souvenait bien de cette discussion, jour auquel Akai avait peut-être trouvé une arme puissante qui pourrait servir à détruire l'Organisation.

Pour revenir au sujet initial, Akai posa son fusil de précision sur le rebord du toit.

- Cible en vue.

Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa joue. Il détestait ça, lui, un homme assez froid et distant, voire solitaire, mais amoureux et aimable. Voir son viseur sur la tête d'un innocent, qui ne lui avait rien demandé, était dans terrible. Il avait pitié, mais au nom de millions de personnes et du FBI et de sa nationalité Américaine, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il pressa la gâchette, et le coup partit. La balle tua l'ex-soldat en pleine tête, et le corps tombe durement sur le sol.  
>Dai se releva en sueur. Il en avait commis des meurtres, mais les premiers contrats avaient été durs. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sa mission d'infiltration sans sacrifier des vies. Heureusement pour lui, à l'aide de réflexions, la majeure partie de ses contrats étaient centrés sur des criminels, raison pour laquelle Vermouth et Bourbon doutaient de sa loyauté.<p>

Il était 7 heures.

"Efficace, ce produit" pensa Dai.

Après une longue toilette, il enfila son chapeau, des mèches dépassant sur le devant. Il utilisa son peigne habituel pour aplatir le peu de cheveux qui dépassait sur sa nuque, enfila une veste noire à boutons gris -qu'il ferma-, un pantalon noir et sortit de sa chambre.  
>Il se rendit aux tableaux des emplois du temps, sans même prendre le temps de savourer un bon petit-déjeuner.<p>

"Dai Moroboshi → Rendez-vous Vermouth à 8 heures."

- Devine qui c'est ! déclara une jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les yeux de son petit ami.

Dai afficha un léger sourire d'amusement,

- Akemi.

- Gagné ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui tendit un paquet blanc refermé à l'aide de ruban rouge.

- Je t'ai acheté un éclair au chocolat. Te connaissant, et sachant très bien que tu te lèverais tard aujourd'hui, j'ai su que tu n'allais pas prendre le temps de manger.

- Merci, Akemi... mais ce n'était pas la peine de te tracasser pour ça.

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe de ta santé, vu que tu n'en es visiblement pas capable !

Dai leva les sourcils, prenant un air décontracté. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontrée. Même si au début, il ne la côtoyait que pour sa mission, l'amour avait une fois encore gagné, enveloppant son cœur dans une spirale infernale. Il était amoureux, et c'était sûrement la seule personne qui permettait à Akai de rester debout au milieu de ce centre infecté. Il se l'était promis, il allait la faire sortir de l'Organisation, elle et sa sœur, qui étaient membres contre leur volonté.

Il la remercia encore, et la salua. Tout en savourant son éclair, en léchant ses doigts pour finir les traces de chocolat, il prit l'ascenseur.

Les petits déjeuners de l'Organisation... quelque chose qui agaçait l'agent infiltré. Effectivement, il y avait des confitures, du beurre, des tartines, du café, du thé et des croissants... mais le goût n'y était pas. La plupart du temps, les déjeuners étaient meilleurs, quant aux diners, c'était mi-figue mi-raison, la chance décidant d'elle-même si le repas était bon ou non.

Il atteignit enfin les étages des haut placés : tapis rouge, mur doré, confort et décoration, et surtout très soigné et sans aucune trace de poussière.

"Bureau de Vermouth" pensa Dai, "Pfft. C'est bien une actrice...",

Toc...

Gin lui ouvrit la porte, le regard toujours aussi froid et noir, comme toujours. Dai entra sans même attendre son ordre, s'assit sur le siège qui lui était destiné, l'homme aux cheveux argentés restant en retrait.

- Dai Moroboshi. Un total de 82 contrats, dont 76 criminels, 4 missions dont une en Europe, 92% de précision au revolver, 96% au fusil à pompe Remington et 99% au fusil de précision d'une distance maximale de 750 yards.

- Mhm. Pourquoi m'as tu fait venir, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Je vais comparer tes contrats avec ceux de... de Tequila, par exemple. Un total de 328 contrats, 167 missions, 34 piratages informatique, 81% de précision au colt, 24% au sniper, et 93% au desert eagle.

Dai toussota légèrement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, répéta-t-il.

- Gin, 2147 contrats, 864 missions, 21 piratages, 3 attentats, 254 prises d'otages, 97% de précision au fusil sniper d'une distance maximale de 650 yards, et 84% au revolver.

- Quelle est la raison de ma présence ici ? demanda Akai en levant un peu le ton.

Gin afficha un léger rictus, savourant pleinement le moment, et attendant la moindre erreur de Dai qui trahirait sa possible infiltration.

- Si on en tient à tes compétences, tu es notre meilleur sniper, tu peux donc assassiner n'importe qui. Pour quelle raison t'entêtes-tu à abattre des criminels ?

- Les criminels sont des personnes susceptibles de rentrer en contact avec l'entourage de l'Organisation. J'essaye donc de minimiser cette possibilité en leur faisant comprendre que certaines personnes doivent rester dans l'ombre, et que des canailles comme eux n'ont pas à prendre contact avec celles-ci. Autre chose ?  
>Vermouth fit signe de tête à Gin.<p>

- Bien. C'est une raison valable. Dans ce cas, dit-il en se rapprochant et en jetant son regard noir dans celui de Dai, tu peux te "forcer" à éliminer une cible innocente mais dangereuse, n'est-ce pas, conclu-il en forçant le "n'est-ce pas".

- Oui.

Dai sentit con cœur battre légèrement plus fort, mais tel un agent du FBI surentrainé, il savait garder ses émotions et cacher ses signes de visage. Il pouvait donc très bien rester neutre, en ressentant la colère, la tristesse ou quoi que ce soit d'autres.

- Nous avons constaté sur nos derniers rapports qu'un détective et écrivain renommé avait des contacts avec nos ennemis. Cette cible, est facultative, tu peux l'abattre si tu en ressens l'envie. Cependant, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est..., elle fit une pause tout en jetant une photo sur le bureau. Kudo Shinichi.

Son cœur se serra, l'étreindre était horrible. Il aurait voulu sortir pour respirer et prendre une bouchée d'air frais, mais les circonstances actuelles l'en empêchait. Shinichi Kudo, la personne que recherchait en vain Shuichi Akai, dans le but de l'aider à détruire le syndicat.

Il se posait plusieurs questions : qu'avait faites Shinichi pour être dans le viseur de Vermouth ? Être détective n'était sûrement une raison suffisante, et encore moins des contacts propres à son père. Il y avait sûrement possibilité de complot. Shinichi avait-il d'autres alliées, avec lui ?

- Il n'a que 16 ou 17 ans..., l'agent releva la tête, et tu veux que le l'élimine ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est aussi jeune ?

- La forme de son visage, ses vêtements de lycéen de l'école sud-ouest de Manhattan, grande université réputée, et bien sûr le sac sur son épaule. Dois-je aussi vous répéter que ce garçon est connu ?

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il est dangereux.

- En quoi est-il dangereux ? déclara subitement Shuichi.

Vermouth fronça les sourcils.

- Aurais-tu une raison, valable, qui nous empêcherait de commettre cet assassinat ?

- Non. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il serait un atout pour nous.

Gin s'alluma une cigarette et prit place sur le siège à côté d'Akai.

- Ça m'étonne, venant de toi, reprit Gin en laissant de la fumée s'enfuir de sa bouche entre ouverte. Il a des contacts avec les fédéraux, comment peux-tu croire qu'il y a possibilité, même infime, que ce jeune garçon nous rejoignent, mh ?

- Mhf, cracha Dai.

Gin se releva,

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, Dai-kun, nous ne prenons aucun risque. Autant te le dire, tu es soupçonné d'être une taupe... l'informa Vermouth.

Akai fronça les sourcils,

- Tu peux donc bien sûr refuser ce contrat, on ne t'y oblige pas, reprit l'actrice en constatant que Gin la regardait de travers. Mais si c'est le cas, les soupçons sur toi pèseront... et tu pourrais être abattu dans les jours qui suivent.

- De toute manière, j'ai la vie d'Akemi Miyano, appelée aussi Masami Hirota, entre mes mains... ceci t'aidera peut-être à faire le bon choix.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un contrat pareil me rebuterait, vous vous faites des idées. Je l'accepte, ce lycéen mourra dans les prochains jours, rétorqua Dai.

- Voilà qui est raisonnable... susurra Gin. Seulement, c'est nous qui te dirons quel jour tu devras le tuer, et nous serons présents pour te surveiller. Maintenant, dehors ! rugit Gin en ouvrant la porte.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Dai en narguant Gin, qui referma la porte.

Gin reprit sa cigarette en main, la portant à ses lèvres. Il se reposa sur son siège, tout en contemplant les murs du bureau de Vermouth. Du marbre ? Avec ce qui semblerait être du vieux bois...

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Il a quand même hésité. J'attends de voir le résultat.

- Je demande à Bourbon d'installer des micros dans sa chambre.

Gin afficha un sourire sadique.

**~~~~~~/=-=\~~~~~~**

Dai Moroboshi entra dans sa chambre.

Il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de faire parvenir à Shinichi un code, dans lequel il expliquerait la situation. Seulement, il ne voyait pas comment. Il savait qu'il était surveillé, peut-être même mis sur écoute.

L'agent sortir son téléphone portable et tapota rapidement un SMS qu'il envoya.

"1...2...3...4...5. Cinq secondes. Ma chambre est mise sur écoute."

Il avait l'habitude de dialoguer avec Akemi ou avec d'autres collègues "proches"... et cela prenait, généralement, entre deux et trois secondes pour envoyer le SMS sur le réseau du complexe.

Les seules fois où les messages prenaient quelques secondes supplémentaires, étaient dans des cas spécifiques : radio proche, appel téléphonique dans le couloir... appareil d'écoute.

Il s'en était douté, et il avait eu sa confirmation.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Un grand brouillard.

Brouillard par lequel Shinichi était forcé d'essayer de repérer son chemin, à travers la pluie qui tombait en ville.

- Roo... Shinichi, nous nous sommes perdu, hein ? râla Ran.

- Non, c'est juste en face, tu vois ? La lumière bleu ! C'est ici qu'on a rendez-vous.

- Si je ne t'avais pas dit de prendre l'avenue marchande, on aurait été écrasé.

Shinichi en profita pour lâcher un petit rire.

- Allez, dépêches-toi.

- Et avec qui tu as rendez-vous, au juste ? Que dit cette lettre ?

- Pas grand-chose, je sais juste que...

Il s'arrêta.

- Qu'elle était signée "James Black".

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je crois avoir en tête le stratagème de Shuichi/Shinichi, ainsi que la fin de cette fiction (disons 6-7 chapitres grand max?) mais il faut que je relie le tout pour que ce soit réaliste, pas trop subtil ni trop "facile".

Et justement, c'est compliqué !

À la semaine prochaine ;) (ou deux... à voir)


	3. L'inspecteur assassiné

Je préfère préciser que l'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Je vous remercie également pour les reviews laissés, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Guest :

**Angel :** Figure-toi que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en regardant le passage Shuichi/Amuro dans le Mystery Train et aussi les flashback de Dai Morobshi. Merci en tout cas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Shuichi se réveilla par un soudain frisson assez inattendu.

Akemi, à ses côtés, n'avait pas été réveillé par le geste de son petit ami, dormant profondément, auquel cas un train ne pourrait pas la sortir de son sommeil. Tandis que l'agent infiltré passa une main dans ses cheveux, il se leva, enfila une simple veste et un pantalon jogging, et sortit de sa pièce qui servait de chambre pour aller se rafraichir et prendre l'air, et ce, sur le grand balcon de l'étage où il résidait.

Il laissa son regard se poser sur sa montre : "vingt-trois heures trente..."

Et sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, pour la simple et bonne raison que notre chère Shuichi ne se souvenait même pas de la journée qui allait s'achever.  
>La mission d'assassinat de Shinichi Kudo lui prenait la tête, car il refusait catégoriquement de l'éliminer, mais le fait qu'Akemi était le moyen de pression de Gin lui donnait la nausée. Tout en prenant une cigarette, il sentit une main sur son épaule...<p>

- Akemi, je t'ai réveillé ?

Celle-ci fit un petit signe de tête, puis sourit.

Akai avait si peur de la perdre, elle était l'une des seules personnes à le comprendre... et à le connaitre par cœur.

- Désolé, souffla Shuichi.

- Ce n'est rien, je vois bien que quelque chose te prend la tête, pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il adorait ce sourire, ce qui rendait le visage de sa bien-aimée si attendrissant... il pourrait la regarder plusieurs heures. Il était amoureux, et il tenait à elle, comme un collectionneur voyait un trophée comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Il repensait par ailleurs à l'un de ses plus affreux cauchemars...

_BANG._

_La balle traversa sa poitrine, et une autre son thorax._

_Gin arbora son sourire sadique, jeta sa cigarette à terre, et laissa la jeune femme se vider de son sang..._

- Dai-kun ? S'il te plaît, parle-moi... annonça soudainement Akemi, tremblante.

- Akemi... je t'aime... quoi que je fasse... m'aimeras-tu toujours ?

- Bien sûr, Dai ! Mais... tu m'inquiètes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai trouvé.

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Shinichi entra et serra la main de James Black, de deux autres agents et d'une jeune femme "Jodie Starling". Il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, tandis qu'un agent apporta une tasse de thé.

Shinichi était très à l'aise; avouons-le, le fait que la pièce soit de la même couleur que celle de la maison de Sherlock Holmes l'avait mis de bonne humeur, ou encore, les meubles et chaises, et les nombreux cadres.

- Ne fais pas attention à la décoration, James a toujours eu des goûts spéciaux... déclara Jodie, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Au contraire, vous avez de très bon goût, Black-san, répondit Shinichi.

Celui-ci arbora un léger sourire, puis reprit son air sérieux.

- Ton père, Yusaku Kudo, m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu es son portrait craché.

- C'est ce qu'on dit... mais, j'ai plutôt la même forme de visage que ma mère.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Chef de la division antiterrorisme des USA, haut gradé du F.B.I James Black.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupire, avant de reprendre;

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Maintenant... as-tu déjà rencontré Shuichi Akai ?

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux.

Shuichi Akai. Akai... oui, ça lui rappelait plusieurs affaires dans lesquelles le FBI avait été impliqué, et de nombreuses fois, Shuichi et lui avaient réglé ça... et pourtant, il ne devait avoir que 11-12 ans, et c'est la raison pour laquelle l'agent du FBI avait une grande confiance en lui. S'il avait su que seulement deux mois après l'enquête, l'agent en question s'était lancé dans la dangereuse quête d'anéantir l'Organisation, il ne l'aurait pas crû.

Il avait même rencontré sa sœur, Masumi Sera, qui avait son âge. Mais pour être franc, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, l'ayant rencontré il y a de ça des années.

- Oui. J'ai déjà collaboré avec lui, quand j'étais plus jeune... et je suis au courant pour son rôle actuel dans cette société criminelle.

James Black du se retenir d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Il but une gorgée de thé, et respira un bon coup.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda un agent.

- Tout d'abord, ses cheveux. Généralement, lorsque l'on se laisse pousser les cheveux aussi long, c'est pour se préparer à un événement. Il entre dans l'Organisation les cheveux longs, pour mettre une croix sur son passé.  
>Ensuite, il y a eu cet accident. Akemi Miyano, impliquée dans une affaire que j'ai résolue, a renversé Akai quelques mois après l'enquête avec Akai-san... et bizarrement, les deux personnes en question ne font plus d'apparition en public.<br>Et pour finir... cela ne m'étonne absolument pas. Le FBI devait un jour ou l'autre lancer une procédure d'investigation sur cette Organisation... et donc, par conséquent, envoyer l'un des meilleurs agents.

- Et à propos de l'Organisation, comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai entendu pas mal d'écho à propos de mystérieux assassinat, de récolte de données, ou de vol de voiture... tout ça sans une résolution possible. Pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un syndicat très organisé était derrière tout ça.

- Dans ce cas, je me fais l'honneur de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins... il se pourrait que tu sois dans le globe oculaire de l'Organisation, avoua James.

Shinichi afficha un grand rictus, tandis que Ran se crispa.

- Ça devait arriver. Et je suppose que c'est Akai-san qui m'éliminera, n'est-ce pas ?

"Concernant les méthodes de l'Organisation, c'est un tir dans la tête." pensa James.

"Concernant les méthodes d'Akai Shuichi, c'est un tir en plein cœur." pensa Shinichi.

"Le seul moyen serait de faire un faux Shinichi." pensa James.

"Le seul moyen serait de faire croire à ces hommes que j'ai bel et bien été tué." pensa Shinichi.

- Donc, nous allons te placer sous surveillance, et-

- Sûrement pas ! finit-il par dire. Ces hommes le remarqueraient, et donc, soupçonnerait Akai-san d'être une taupe. J'ai la nette impression que le choix de la cible de sa mission n'est pas un hasard, c'est sûrement pour prouver sa fidélité.

- Mais au bout de quatre ans et demi... ça devrait suffire, non ? s'interrogea Jodie.

- Pas forcément. S'ils ont remarqué qu'Akai-san avait une méthode spécifique où des manières différentes... alors il serait immédiatement démasqué.

- Alors maintenant que tu es au courant, nous allons appliquer un plan, reprit James.

"Un faux Shinichi, ce sera parfait." pensa James.

"Une fausse mort, ça suffira." pensa Shinichi.

**~~~~~~[=-=]~~~~~~**

_Complexe de l'Organisation, _6 heures du matin

Deux jours s'étaient maintenant écoulé depuis que Shinichi eut son entretien avec James Black.

Cependant, ce dernier avait maintenu l'idée du faux Shinichi... contrairement au détective, qui mettait déjà en place un stratagème pour survivre.  
>Soudain, ce dernier porta son attention à une mystérieuse lettre, déposé sagement parmi les feuilles d'un journal.<p>

"Cette lettre... se pourrait-il que !"

BANG.

Shuichi tira sur une cible dans le dôme d'entrainement au quatrième sous-sol du complexe. Celui-ci était gigantesque, plus de 2000 yards.

- Mhm. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à battre ton record... ricana Vodka.

- Si tu ne m'en crois pas capable, pourquoi n'irais tu pas jouer le rôle de la cible, Vodka ? répondit froidement Akai.

- Je te le déconseille fortement... répondit Gin en arrivant avec Bourbon.

Le regard d'Akai croisa celui de Bourbon.

L'œil vert, cerné, d'Akai était d'un froid exceptionnel.

L'œil bleu, bien ouvert, de Bourbon était d'une haine remarquable.

- Cessez ces regards... on dirait deux chiens voulant se battre pour une gamelle, déclara Vermouth.

- Je ne vois qu'un seul chien ici, moi, répondit Bourbon.

- Oui, c'est vrai... et moi je vois un résidu qui devrait être ramassé avant que l'odeur ne se propage... répliqua Rye.

- TOI! explosa Bourbon.

- La ferme, Bourbon ! reprit Gin.

Akai aurait aimé rire, si la situation actuelle ne l'en empêchait pas.

- Va te préparer, Rye. Tu as un assassinat à perpétrer.

Celui-ci déposa son fusil de précision dans la grande boîte pour, et sortit de la pièce, les mains dans la poche, en bousculant légèrement Bourbon.

- J'aimerais tellement lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux détester à ce point Rye... insista Vodka.

- Ce type... c'est de sa faute si Wataru Date...

Gin plongea son regard froid dans celui d'Amuro, dans lequel il vit une légère émotion.

Wataru Date était un ami proche d'Amuro, très proche, au point même qu'il était devenu son mentor lorsque Amuro a commencé sa carrière de police... jusqu'à ce que Dai Moroboshi fasse apparition. Amuro était d'ailleurs le seul à savoir que Dai avait une sœur, sans savoir son nom, mais aussi un lien très profond avec les Miyano et les Wataru. Il était également persuadé qu'il était un chien errant du FBI.

À de très nombreuses reprises il avait eu envie de l'éliminer... mais

- Wataru Date ? Et ensuite ?

- Rien. Oubliez ça ! rugit-il en quittant à son tour la pièce.

**~~~~~~[=-=]~~~~~~**

Shinichi fronça les sourcils.

- Vous dîtes ? Un meurtre ? dit-il, le téléphone à la main.

- Oui ! La victime... c'est...

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux.

- L-L'inspecteur Winter ?! cria-t-il, choqué.

* * *

><p>Notre cher inspecteur Winter a été assassiné.<p>

Alors... une enquête en approche ?

En espérant que ça vous ait plu... car dans le prochain chapitre, Shu-sama devra tuer Shinichi ! Ah et pour ceux qui aiment la romance, je vais développer le ShinRan ;) (tout prévu! XD)

À bientôt !


	4. Shinichi Kudo abattu

_Le quatrième chapitre est enfin publié ! Désolé, d'habitude c'est une semaine... petit problème pour celui-ci. Dans tous les cas, il y aura en tout 6 chapitres ;)  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

_Un cri de terreur, et des pleurs._

_La rue dans laquelle l'enfant blond se trouvait était déserte, sous la pluie abondante, le seul abri que le garçon put trouver fut un carton à côté de la poubelle. Le sang se mélangeait aux diverses couleurs sur le sol : bleu, rouge, violet... et il n'avait aucune idée d'où celle-ci provenait._

_Essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur dans un vieux tapis sale, l'enfant tendit les jambes afin d'y trouver un sommeil incertain; dans quel cas, un homme dote d'un parapluie s'approcha du carton, jetant sa cigarette dans la poubelle. Cet homme aux cheveux bruns muni d'un chapeau avait des yeux verts émeraude et un insigne de police sur la veste grise qu'il portait._

_"Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?" demanda-t-il.  
><em>

_L'enfant se releva légèrement,_

_"Amuro." répondit-il. "Amuro Toru."  
><em>

_"Toru..." pensa l'homme._

_L'homme afficha un grand sourire, puis s'agenouilla à son niveau._

_Amuro ne devait même pas avoir quatre ans lorsque son propre père l'a abandonné au détournement d'une ruelle sombre, après le meurtre de sa défunte mère. À peine deux heures à déambulait en ville, il avait déjà perdu tout espoir, et cette ruelle aurait pu son dernier habitat._

_"Je m'appelle Date. Wataru Date. Ma présence ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?" reprit-il._

_"Non."_

_"C'est un drôle de jouet que tu as là, peux-tu me le prêter ?"_

_Amuro tendit le pistolet, vide, afin que Date puisse le ranger à sa ceinture. _

_Il tendit sa main._

_Et il la saisit._

Amuro prit une gorgée d'eau fraiche, avant de recharger l'arme sur son bureau; cette même arme qu'avait utilisé le tueur pour tuer sa mère...

"Tu peux en être sûr, Vodka. Si jamais ce chien est bien du FBI, je le traquerais, je l'annihilerais, je lui ferais payer." renchérit Amuro.

"Ce date..." déclara Vodka. "Date le connait-il ?"

"_The dog ? _-alias Rye- Oui. Il avait eu une formation de police, tout comme moi."

Vodka soupira légèrement.

"Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'en vouloir à Dai..." soupia Vodka.

"Ce connard. C'est de sa faute. Si je suis aussi sûr de moi quant à la véritablement identité de Rye, c'est parce que cet enfoiré a réussi à m'éloigner de Date." répondit Amuro. Il avait haussé le ton de façon brutale, ce qui avait fait reculer Vodka d'un pas. "Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! L'homme qui m'avait sauvé, plusieurs dizaines d'années après, a essayé de me tuer ! Et aujourd'hui il n'est plus de ce monde, par SA faute."

Amuro sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

(_-_)

Rye referma la fermeture éclair de son sac en bandoulière, venant de vérifier une dernière fois si tout était en ordre. Il avait, comme toujours, récupéré son fusil de précision fétiche.

_"Kudo-kun." pensa Rye._

Il s'arrêta un instant, espérant que lui et le FBI aient pris contact et surtout conclu à un plan pour falsifier la mort du détective, dans quel cas de toute manière, il avait déjà essayé de prévenir Shinichi qu'il allait devoir l'abattre.

Comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Après tout, si Gin s'en rendait compte, Akemi serait en danger de mort.

"Dai !"

Il se retourna, puis sourit.

"Akemi. Désolé, je dois y aller... j'ai un nouveau contrat."

"Je sais, je voulais juste te voir avant de partir en pause..." reprit-elle. "Quand est-ce qu'ils nous lâcheront, j'aimerais que tout ça se finisse..."

Shuichi mourrait d'envie de lui dire...

Agent du FBI infiltré dans le but de donner un maximum de renseignements a son équipe... et voilà qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une des rares personnes cherchant à quitter ce syndicat du crime.

Il quitta la pièce en lui baisant la joue, une étrange sensation lui parcourant le dos... celle de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Dai préférait mourir que de voir Akemi perdre la vie, lui-même lui avait dit... cette femme avait changé Akai, l'avait rendu plus ouvert...

"Rye." rugit Gin. "L'inspecteur Winter a été assassiné dans les quartiers sud de Manhattan. Tu n'as pas intérêt à rater ton tir."

L'homme en noir partit, l'agent du FBI esquissa un grand sourire. La confiance l'envahissant, et imperturbable... grimpa à bord de sa chevrolet.

(_-_)

Outre le nombre incroyable de voitures de police sur les lieux, deux inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête baissèrent leur chapeau. Winter avait été un grand inspecteur de police capable d'agir avec calme et réfléxion, il avait d'ailleurs des contacts au sein de l'agence Américaine du FBI.

Il tenait son apprentissage de Date Wataru, une ancienne force majeure de l'autorité Américaine assassiné par balles cinq ans avant la promotion de Winter... cinq ans avant qu'Akai n'infiltre l'Organisation.

Shinichi s'agenouilla près du cadavre gisant sur le sol.

_"Une balle en pleine tête." pensa Shinichi. "Est-il possible que ce soit le jour J ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi l'inspecteur Winter comme appât ?"_

James Black arriva à son tour sur les lieux, toujours vêtu de son costard habituel.

"Kudo-kun. C'est sans doute aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de partir, j'ai déjà monté un plan."

Le détective lycéen laissa apparaitre un léger rictus sur son visage. Il se releva, attrapa son sac de couleur rouge, puis fit signe à Black.

_"J'espère qu'il comprendra où je veux en venir. C'est peut-être un peu basique, mais c'est un risque à prendre." pensa Shinichi en mettant en place sa bandoulière de même couleur._

Il quitta la scène de crime à petits pas, puis entra dans l'agence de tourisme juste derrière.

Le détective prit une bouchée d'air, et s'aventura dans les locaux du 3ème étage, recherchant sans doute à rejoindre les toits... où a fouiller les dossiers comme il en avait l'habitude, tel un détective.

_"Le bureau du directeur. Il était autrefois soupçonné de..." pensa Shinichi._

"Kudo-kun !" cria un officier de police.

Le détective se retourna, un air effrayé sur son visage.

_"Non, il va tout gâcher !" s'écria Shinichi, pensif._

Tandis que le policier en question lui montra un carnet avec plusieurs notes, une cible se dessina sur son torse.

Dai Moroboshi se trouvait sur un bâtiment à 500 mètres d'ici, son fusil fétiche en main et une cigarette sur le coin des lèvres. Il posa son doigt sur la gâchette, une goutte de transpiration dévalant sa joue à vive allure.

Gin n'était pas bien loin de sa position, en la compagnie de Vermouth, pour son plus grand désespoir. Peut-être était-elle une grande actrice, et la préférée du boss... mais il avait toujours l'impression d'être trompé par la jeune femme. Après tout, elle avait côtoyé le FBI elle aussi, dans sa lointaine jeunesse.

"Il croit nous avoir avec ce plan stupide ?" susurra Gin.

"Mhm ?" s'étonna Vermouth.

"Il y a une personne ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au détective lycéen." répondit Gin. "Regarde les plis de sa veste, ils ont pris en taille... et ses mouvements semblent légèrement différents, il porte sans aucun doute un gilet pare-balles."

Vermouth fronça un sourcil.

"C'est peut-être le vrai." reprit Vermouth.

"C'est tellement pitoyable, que j'en aurais presque la nausée." insista Gin. "Si c'était bien Shinichi Kudo, il ne resterait pas à la même position plusieurs minutes, il en enquêterait comme tout bon détective digne de soi." expliqua Gin. "Cet enfoiré de Rye, nous double."

L'agent du FBI en question analysa le comportement du détective, parlant encore à l'officier du troisième étage.

Il sourit, sans doute après avoir compris la méthode de survie qu'avait employé Shinichi ?

BANG.

Et la balle traversa les rues à toute vitesse, finissant sa course dans la poitrine du détective. Celui-ci tomba raide sur le sol, le sang ayant giclé sur la fenêtre, et le liquide s'écoulant à flot à terre.

"Tiens. Rye ne serait apparemment pas au courant du plan du détective." répliqua Vermouth.

Gin remit son oreillette dans son oreille, puis pressa un bouton noir depuis sa veste.

"Pourquoi l'avoir tué d'une balle dans le cœur ? Je t'avais dit de tirer dans la tête, Rye !" rugit-il.

"Si tu avais été suffisamment malin pour le constater, bravo. Mais ce détective portait un bonnet de mauvaise taille." répondit Rye. "Un bonnet n'est pas censé descendre jusqu'aux sourcils, et s'il connaissait l'Organisation, alors nos méthodes aussi. Il est mort maintenant, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?"

En regardant par la fenêtre, Gin puis enfin constater de lui-même l'exploit du tireur : Shinichi Kudo, allongé sur le brancard des ambulanciers, un trou en pleine poitrine.

"Convaincu ?" demanda Vermouth.

Gin fronça les sourcils.

"Ça sonne faux, Vermouth."

* * *

><p>On approche doucement de la fin de la fiction...<p>

Oh de dieu, déjà... ?

Ciao !


	5. Shuichi est démasqué !

Avant-dernier chapitre ! Je trouve que tout s'enchaine assez vite au début... mais bon, c'était un peu l'idée de départ. Donc, concernant la relation Akai/Toru/Wataru, vous aurez des explications, mais sans entrer dans les détails... vous aurez donc le schéma approximatif de ce qu'il s'est passé, sans plus ! *sadisme*

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et... enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

C'était comme si Rye voyait gris.

Outre la pluie qui s'abattait en ville, l'agent du FBI passa sa main sur son visage. Mille questions parcouraient son esprit, principalement le "Shinichi a-t-il compris ?". En effet, il y avait de ça quelques jours, Dai avait fait parvenir au détective une lettre mystérieuse pour tenter d'expliquer son astuce sous forme de code.

_"Le sac de Shinichi était de couleur rouge, ce jour-là..." pensa Dai. "Donc, il a dû comprendre... et il avait même pensé à enfiler un bonnet légèrement plus grand pour tromper Gin, du grand art."_

Akai referma la fenêtre de sa chambre, et au moment même où il allait se servir un verre de Bourbon... Akemi entra.

"Dai-kun ! J'ai un problème !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Explique-moi." répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Gin m'a confié une nouvelle mission provenant de cette personne... braquer une banque de Brooklyn."

Dai fronça les sourcils.

Une mission dangereuse... et sa vie était entre les mains du tueur aux cheveux argentés. Aurait-il compris l'astuce de Dai ? Et comment Shinichi allait-il refaire surface, alors qu'il était censé être mort ?

Il serra les dents.

"Bien écoute-moi bien. Accomplis ta mission, et retrouve-moi à central parc avant le coucher du soleil... avec quelques vêtements de rechange." déclara-t-il.

Akemi écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

C'était un peu comme un aveu de sa part...

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

"Gin." s'écria Vermouth en entrant soudainement dans son bureau. "J'ai une copie de la lettre envoyée par Rye, comme tu me l'a demandée !"

L'actrice déposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau du tueur, qui exquis un large sourire sadique tout en se rallumant une nouvelle cigarette. Il récupéra un cutter et l'ouvrit, déballant un papier qui allait enfin tirer au clair c'est histoire.

"Chère Date. Tu recevras cette lettre sur ta tombe dans laquelle tu te reposes. Je prends bien soin d'Amuro... tu t'en doutes. Considère ce message comme un cadeau d'adieu." lu Gin, à haute voix. "Pff. C'est tellement mauvais."

Vermouth récupéra un siège à roulette et vint l'installer au-devant du bureau, où elle prit place sans hésitation.

"Vermouth. Tu sens cette odeur ?" lança Gin en reniflant le papier. "Apporte-moi ma lampe à rayon ultraviolet."

L'actrice trouva l'objet au fond du dernier tiroir du placard. Donnant l'objet à Gin, elle s'alluma à son tour une cigarette.

L'homme en noir pressa le bouton de la lampe qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche, puis passa le rayon de lumière sous la feuille. Ce qu'il put voir lui fit faire une grimace, qui laissa place à un rire aussi sadique que bruyant.

"Un cœur... rouge. For Shinichi Kudo."

Vermouth leva un sourcil.

"Les machines des postiers détectent alors l'adresse en écriture invisible, et la lettre lui est transmise. Notre chère Rye tire sur Shinichi d'une balle en plein cœur, mais celui-ci survit à l'aide d'une préparation digne des agents du FBI qui l'accompagnaient." enchaina Vermouth. "Nos soupçons étaient donc fondés, cet enfoiré est du FBI. Je vais m'en charger-"

"NON ! Je vais accorder de plaisir à Bourbon. Je veux sa tête avant midi."

Silence.

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Un simple cœur rouge et un nom, et..."

"La ferme, Pisco." enchaina Gin. "Ce gamin détective était lié au FBI depuis plusieurs jours, nous avons nos preuves."

Nouveau silence. Pisco haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsque Gin l'appela une nouvelle fois.

"Tu tombes bien, finalement." reprit Gin. "Pisco... je veux que tu t'arranges pour me trouver le nom d'une banque de Brooklyn ou la sécurité est des plus complètes, et qui regorge de ressources abondantes."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

(_-_)

C'était un peu comme un aveu de sa part...

Akemi se rendit dans le garage du complexe, contenant divers véhicules de fonctions ainsi que les voitures personnelles des membres. Elle y retrouva trois complices, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêt à prendre la route de la banque de Brooklyn.

La banque n'était nul autre que "Ademtpion's Bank" qui possédait scellé sous coffre pas loin de deux milliards de dollars.

Le but de Gin n'était évidemment pas de faire grimper les revenus du boss, mais plutôt de voir échouer Akemi et ainsi d'avoir une bonne raison de l'assassiner... mais bien sûr, seul lui et Vermouth étaient au courant du plan machiavélique mit en place. Si Akai était du FBI, il était donc évident que les Miyano étaient les seules personnes que l'agent aimerait sauvé.

Tandis qu'il observa le fourgon d'Akemi partir, Gin appuya sur le bouton "envoyer" de son téléphone, et le destinataire n'était autre que Bourbon, posté à quelques pas de la chambre d'Akai.

"Allons-y !" déclara Bourbon.

Ils s'approchèrent à petits pas de la pièce en question, pistolet et carabine en main; après tout, il s'agissait d'Akai... il n'allait pas se laisser faire, la main-d'œuvre aurait été différente dans le cas d'un autre membre sans importance.

Deux agents entrèrent en force dans la chambre.

"Rye, pose ton arme à terre et rends-toi !" cria l'un des hommes.

L'intéressé était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son fusil Remington en main.

"Pffft. Plutôt crever." répondit-il en tirant.

L'agent de l'Organisation tomba à terre, le tir l'ayant tué sur le coup. L'escouade se pressa à la porte, et les tirs ne duraient guère, puisque les hommes en noir moururent un à un.

"Rye." cria Bourbon, adossée contre le mur près de la porte. "Tu n'as aucune chance... et considère ça comme ma vengeance vis-à-vis de Date."

"Qu'a-t-il a voir là-dedans, Amuro ?" répondit Akai.

"Tu as déjà oublié ? Lorsque, vous deux, êtes venu à mon propre domicile pour m'éliminer ? Tu t'es servi de Date pour me tuer, juste car ton intuition te disait que j'étais dangereux."

Akai ria légèrement.

"Et n'est-ce pas le cas ?" renchérit-il. "Je ne veux pas parler avec Bourbon, mais avec Amuro... malheureusement, il est mort lors de cette fusillade, car le venin au fond de lui s'est rependu. Qui de nous deux à le plus raison ? Est-ce ça que Date voulait ? Que tu deviennes un tueur ?"

"Date le savait aussi bien que toi, Shuichi Akai. Si l'Organisation a fait disparaitre ma famille... si les Miyano m'ont accepté... c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Il le savait... et il est mort sans que je n'ai pu obtenir des réponses."

"Tu te trompes." répondit froidement Akai. "Lorsque nous sommes venu à ton domicile, c'était pour te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'étais mise. Et toi, as-tu déjà oublié la promesse que tu lui avais faite ? Tu voulais retrouver ces assassins... mais toi, au lieu de satisfaire ton mentor, tu l'as trahi, en lui plantant un couteau en plein cœur !"

"LA FERME!"

Il se dévoila à la porte, tirant sur la silhouette qu'il venait de voir sauter de la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce..." susurra-t-il.

En s'avançant vers celle-ci, il vit l'agent du FBI descendre à vive allure à l'aide de la gouttière, avant d'enfin toucher le sol.

_"Je dois retrouver Akemi !" pensa-t-il._

Il se dirigea vers le garage, sous les tirs de Bourbon. Mais au fond, il avait été satisfait de a discussion qu'il avait entretenu avec lui... il n'avait pas parlé à Bourbon, mais à l'orphelin d'autant... Amuro Toru. Si Gin avait abattu les parents d'Amuro ce soir-là... était-ce pour se débarrasser d'une potentiel puissante famille ? Comme la sienne ?

Il grimpa dans sa chevrolet et prit la suite, la pluie cognant la voiture qui roulait à pleine vitesse sur les routes des montagnes de New York.

S'arrêtant quelques kilomètres plus loin, Shuichi sortit son téléphone portable et contacta aussi rapidement que possible James.

"Akai-kun ! Qu'est-ce-"

"Mon infiltration a pris fin. Il faut que vous préveniez Kudo-kun, il doit rester à l'abri des regards quelque temps... il me semble que la famille de son amie d'enfance habitent au Japon, achetez leur des billets."

Akai reprit la route.

"Que vas-tu faire ?" demanda James.

"Retrouver Akemi !" dit-il fermement. "Je vous envoie l'adresse du complexe par mail."

Bip...

Akai fronça les sourcils.

Se pourrait-il que le mauvais pressentiment qu'il est ressenti...

L'agent du FBI s'arrêta au cœur de Manhattan, où il put se détendre une vingtaine de minutes. La banque était à Brooklyn, Akemi devait lui envoyer un SMS une fois la mission accomplie... et puis, il avait normalement rendez-vous avec elle à central parc.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, et il décrocha au pas de course.

"Akai-kun, il semblerait que le complexe en question ait disparu." révéla James, déçu.

"Vous êtes arriver trop tard. Non. Ils ont été plus rapides... ce n'est rien, on finira bien par les retrouver."

Il raccrocha et lâcha un long soupir. Et tandis qu'il allait remettre le contact, son portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'Akemi, qui avait décalé la date de rendez-vous...

"Non..." pensa Akai.

"Dai-kun, j'ai réussi ! Cependant je te retrouverais dans une heure au lieu de rendez-vous habituel... Gin m'a demandé de le rejoindre pour lui remettre l'argent en main propre. Je t'aime." disait-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sentant son cœur prendre de l'accélération. Nouveau problème pour lui, les SMS n'atteignaient pas Akemi... ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'elle arrivait au lieu du rendez-vous, et que l'endroit en question n'abritait pas de réseau.

"NON!" cria-t-il.

Il accéléra au pas de course, le regard aussi froid que jamais.

* * *

><p>Je posterais le dernier chapitre ce mercredi (ou ce mardi, à voir) ...<p>

Ciao ! ;)


	6. L'Organisation au Japon (fin)

Et voilà ! Je met enfin un terme à cette fiction qui m'aura vraiment plu à écrire et mettre en forme.

Désolé pour le stratagème à la noix d'Akai, mais je n'ai pas le cerveau de Gosho ni le talent d'Agatha Christie, mais je me suis bien débrouillé quand même.

Cette fin... enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre final :<strong>

Le bruit de pas de la jeune femme fit sourire Gin, savourant encore la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Akemi Miyano, le bruit des gouttes d'eau résonnant dans le vieil entrepôt désinfecté.

"As-tu l'argent ?" demanda Gin.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"Comme convenu." répondit-elle. "Mais pourquoi m'avoir confié une mission comme celle-ci ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes."

Gin arbora un de ses célèbres sourires sadique, lâchant ainsi la cigarette qu'il avait fini de consommer. Il plongea son regard froid dans celui d'Akemi.

"_Cette personne _veut son argent."

"C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Ne cherches-tu pas à m'éliminer, plutôt ?"

S'en était de trop pour Gin, il sortit son arme en un éclair, et pointa le canon de celle-ci en la direction de celle qu'il voulait voir mourir.

"Dai Moroboshi est un traitre, et toi, tu es un fardeau. Anokata et moi avons pensé que de te confier une mission difficile serait une raison pour te tuer, et ainsi éviter les questions des plus curieux." reprit Gin. "Mais cette fois, j'ai une bonne raison d'en finir avec toi." conclu-il en regardant l'arme qu'elle avait prise en main.

À son tour, elle leva l'arme qu'elle tenait de la main droite et la pointa son l'homme en noir. Une goutte de transpiration dévala sa joue, et les mots qu'avait prononcé Gin l'avaient fait frémir. Dai Moroboshi, un traitre ?

En y repensant, elle l'avait vraiment trouvé bizarre depuis quelque temps.

"Dai-kun ? Un traitre ?" déclara-t-elle. "Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Comme Bourbon le pensait, il était bien un agent du FBI infiltré. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, et par sa faute, notre complexe principal a dû être supprimé."

"Et maintenant..." reprit-elle. Elle était désorienté, tremblante et affaiblie. Elle aimait Dai, et si cet amour était réciproque, avait-elle une chance de le voir arriver pour la secourir une énième fois ? "Tu veux m'éliminer, hein..." souffla-t-elle.

Gin posa son index sur la gâchette.

"Exactement."

BANG.

(_-_)

Il serra une dernière fois la main de James Black, puis valida son ticket auprès de l'hôtesse. Accompagné de Ran, Shinichi monta dans l'avion à destination de Tokyo, au Japon. Il partait confiant, sûr que le FBI allait mettre la main sur l'Organisation et la mettre à mal.

Il prit le siège de la rangée de droite, posant sa tête sur le hublot de l'avion qui s'apprêtait à décoller, un air de regret.

Il avait envie de rester, et d'aider Shuichi dans sa quête... mais d'après James Black il était possible qu'Akai ne soit plus d'humeur à combattre dans les prochains mois... et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils allaient se revoir un jour ou l'autre, et pourquoi pas même retrouver l'amitié et les différents liens entre eux.

"Shinichi... tu as un endroit où vivre à Tokyo ?" demanda Ran.

"Ouais. Papa m'a acheté une résidence à Beika, voisine du professeur Agasa... c'est un bon ami à moi." répondit-il. "Pourquoi, tu m'aurais hébergé ?"

Les joues de Ran prirent une teinte légèrement rouge lorsque le détective ria silencieusement, cherchant un peu de sommeil.

"Promets-moi de ne plus mettre tes pieds dans une affaire dangereuse." lança Ran à son égard.

"On verra."

Et l'avion décolla dans un bruit sourd, bien plus puissant que la Chevrolet d'Akai qui s'arrêta devant l'entrepôt où Akemi s'était rendu.

"Akemi !" cria-t-il.

Il s'élança dans l'entrepôt et s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme, portant sa tête qui baignait dans une flaque de sang. Celle-ci afficha un petit sourire, et plissa les yeux, heureux de pouvoir voir une dernière l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

"Dai... tu."

"Appelle-moi Shuichi. C'est mon vrai nom."

Une larme coula sur le visage d'Akemi, tandis qu'Akai tentait de retarder sa mort en recouvrant sa blessure avec sa main.

"Tu m'aimes vraiment, Shuichi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Évidemment." répondit-il. "Tu vas t'en sortir, une ambulance arrive."

Elle sourit davantage, une autre larme apparaissant sur sa joue.

"Prends-soin de ma sœur, et... détruis-les... Shuichi. Avec ou sans Shinichi Kudo, je sais que vous en êtes capable." souffla-t-elle. "Promets-le-moi."

"... Oui... tu peux me croire." répondit Shuichi.

Il retira sa main du corps de la défunte tout en fermant ses yeux lui-même. Avant de se relever et de reprendre la route, il laissa une seule et unique larme tomber de son visage.

Après ça, ce fut le trou noir... et les périodes sombres de New York.

(_-_)

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

"Que dis-tu ?" demanda Jodie. "Ta mission serait de retrouver Vermouth, qui aurait rejoint le Japon avec l'Organisation dans le but de mettre la main sur la sœur d'Akemi ?"

Shuichi hocha la tête.

"Je contacterais James une fois sur place, pour être sûr de la source du patron." déclara-t-il froidement.

"Je t'accompagne." répondit Jodie. "Et tu n'as pas le choix."

Shuichi fronça les sourcils. Il se rendit compte que cela ne servirait à rien de l'en dissuader.

"Si l'envie te prend." répliqua-t-il. "Je pourrais peut-être enfin retrouver ce salaud... Koibito-san."

La lueur dans ses yeux fit frémir Jodie; ils allaient se lancer dans une traque sans fin contre l'Organisation.

Et quelques jours plus tard, le détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo disparut de la circulation.

Conan Edogawa avait pris sa place.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est enfin terminé !<p>

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu, et je remercie les reviewers (Claude, Sneff, Anada, et les guests) et ceux dans le silence qui prennent le temps de lire quand même ^^

Et je pense que vous connaissez la suite... non ? Lisez le manga.

À bientôt ! ;)


End file.
